The invention relates to a shoulder supported sports equipment carrier. In particular, the invention is a sports equipment carrier that is adapted to be worn around a person""s shoulder. The carrier supports pieces of sports equipment, namely a baseball or softball bat, a catcher""s glove, and balls, for easy transport thereof.
Sports equipment, namely baseball and softball equipment, can often be cumbersome to carry. When going to practice or attending a game, it is necessary to bring a baseball or softball bat, a glove, and a number of balls. For children and adults traveling on a bicycle, it is difficult to carry all of the necessary equipment while trying to operate the bicycle. Even walking with all of the equipment can prove to be a difficult task.
In response to the above difficulties, many people opt to place all of the equipment in a bag for easier transport. However, if the person is walking or traveling by bicycle, carrying the bag can be awkward and heavy.
Thus, there exists a need for a shoulder supported sports equipment carrier that is adapted to be worn over a person""s body. The carrier is constructed to hold various pieces of equipment, particularly baseball and softball equipment. Further, because of the positioning of the carrier on the user""s body, the weight of the equipment is evenly distributed and much easier to transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,403 to Svare et al. discloses a sports utility belt that is worn around a player""s waist. While the belt is capable of supporting a bat, the bat is held horizontally behind the player. This configuration creates a cumbersome and awkward carrying position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,532 to Cash discloses a carrier for ballgame items, including bats and balls. The carrier has a vertically oriented housing that has an open top portion through which the bats and balls are inserted. However, this reference fails to provide for a means of securing the balls and bats in place within the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,402 to Comeau discloses a sports pack that is worn on a user""s back. The pack has a flexible sack portion adapted to receive balls and other equipment. However, Comeau also fails to secure the bat. Accordingly, the bat can easily slip out of its holder if the wearer leans forward, such as while riding a bicycle.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved shoulder supported sports equipment carrier. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved shoulder supported sports equipment carrier which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a shoulder supported sporting equipment carrier for carrying a variety of sporting equipment, namely a baseball or softball bat, a catcher""s glove, and a plurality of balls. The carrier has a base board, an adjustable shoulder strap, and fasteners for securing the sporting equipment to the base board. A pocket may also be secured to the base board for holding balls.
It is an object of the invention to produce a shoulder supported sports equipment carrier that secures the equipment to the carrier during transport. Accordingly, the carrier has fasteners which secure the equipment, namely a bat and a gloves, in place on the board.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a shoulder supported sports equipment carrier that allows a user to easily carry sports equipment while walking or bicycle riding. Accordingly, the carrier has an adjustable shoulder strap that is adapted to be worn around the user. When in place, the base board rests on the user""s back.